Those Cards Know About Us
by pikacoups
Summary: Benar, Lee Jihoon hanya iseng. Ketika Seungkwan—teman sekelasnya yang mengaku bisa meramal dengan kartu, Jihoon mencoba dengan ketua kelasnya—Choi Seungcheol. Jihoon seratus-persen yakin hasil ramalan Seungkwan salah... atau mungkin tidak? ; JICHEOL/COUPZI slight!Meanie
1. Chapter 1

Those Cards Know About Us

.

Summary

Benar, Lee Jihoon hanya _iseng_. Ketika Seungkwan—teman sekelasnya yang mengaku bisa meramal dengan kartu, Jihoon mencoba dengan ketua kelasnya—Choi Seungcheol. Jihoon seratus-persen yakin hasil ramalan Seungkwan salah….atau mungkin tidak?

.

Cast

(obviously) Lee Jihoon x Choi Seungcheol

Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu _supeeeeeeerslight_

Seungkwan as yang ngeramal hehe

dll

.

WARNING

School-life!AU & Genderswitch for some members! **Yang pasti Jihoon sama Wonwoo fem~**

Percakapannya bahasanya tidak terlalu baku, ya J

.

Enjoy, guys.

—

Chapter 1/?: King, Heart, Heart, AS, Queen.

 _Pernahkah kamu menyukai seseorang? Jihoon juga pernah._

 _Pernahkah kamu jatuh cinta? Jihoon juga pernah, mungkin._

 _Tapi, pernahkah kamu merasakan kamu menjadi alasan seseorang jatuh cinta? Kalau ini Jihoon belum pernah._

 _Belum pernah—sepengetahuannya._

 _._

Tidak ada hal baru yang terjadi di kehidupan Lee Jihoon. Selama enam belas tahun lebih hidupnya tidak ada hal yang benar-benar baru. Mungkin hanya pindah sekolah dari Busan ke Seoul. Bertemu teman-teman baru di Seoul, menjadi siswa biasa-biasa, dan mengidolai lelaki-lelaki tampan.

Tidak lebih, ya hanya itu.

"Jihoon, kau harus coba juga!" Wonwoo menarik tangan Jihoon, membawanya ke meja pojok kelasnya.

"Kau percaya dengan hal semacam itu, Wonwoo?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Wonwoo mendudukkan Jihoon di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja pojok kelas itu. Di hadapan Jihoon terdapat 1 set kartu _bridge_ dan temannya yang katanya jago meramal.

Jihoon menghela nafas, ia menuruti semua yang diperintah Seungkwan—teman 'peramal'-nya itu.

 _Tambahkan jumlah huruf namamu dan nama orang yang kau suka. Kocok sebanyak itu sambil memikirkannya._

"Aku tidak tau harus mencoba dengan siapa," kata Jihoon sambil menyerahkan kartu itu dan hampir beranjak pergi kalau saja tangan Seungkwan tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Pilihan semua orang, kau mau? Ketua kelas kita." Oh Jihoon benar-benar tau jika kelasnya sangat mengidolakan ketua kelasnya—Choi Seungcheol disamping Kim Mingyu, pemain bola basket tim sekolahnya.

Entah mengapa semuanya menyukai Seungcheol. Tentu saja Jihoon menyukainya juga, maksudnya itu ketua kelasnya, tentu saja Jihoon menyukainya. Ditambah wajahnya lumayan juga, boleh juga sebenarnya dijadikan pacar.

Hei, tapi Jihoon tidak, atau belum, jatuh cinta dengan Seungcheol.

"Baiklah." 16 kocokan untuk nama mereka berdua, Jihoon ditambah Seungcheol.

Kartu akhirnya berpindah tangan dari Jihoon ke Seungkwan. Setelah entah bagaimana caranya Seungkwan memilah-milah kartu menjadi beberapa bagian, memilahnya lagi, dan lagi.

Tersisa 5 kartu.

 _King, Heart, Heart, AS, Queen_

"Beritau aku."

"King dan Queen. King adalah Seungcheol dan Queen adalah kau. Kau lihat ini," Seungkwan menunjuk kartu King yang muncul pertama, "dia menyukaimu duluan."

 _Mustahil._

"Kalau ini, heart dan heart. Bersebelahan artinya hati kalian cukup dengan namun kalian sendiri cukup jauh."

"Memang kami tidak dekat! Tid—"

"Tunggu, Ji. Kalau AS disebelah kartumu, artinya ada orang yang sangat menyukaimu, entah siapa. Bisa jadi Seungcheol, atau orang lain."

"Begitu. Terima kasih, Seungkwan." Jihoon beranjak lagi ke tempat duduknya dan membenamkan kepalanya di meja.

"Jadi bagaimana ramalannya?" Wonwoo tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Di sekolah mereka memang duduk berdua-dua. Teman duduknya diundi dengan lotre yang tidak benar-benar 'sehat'. Jika mereka mendapat nomor undian di depan meja guru, mereka akan menukarnya sampai dapat nomor keinginan mereka.

"Bodoh."

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"Tidak. Aku yakin ini salah."

"Ayolah Ji," Wonwoo menusuk-nusuk pipi Jihoon, "sebagai gantinya kau boleh mendengar ramalanku."

Oh? Hal baru. Wonwoo tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa, apalagi tentang cinta.

Jihoon duduk menghadap Wonwoo, "Aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya, jadi bukan masalah. Hasilnya dia menyukaiku duluan, hati kami dekat tapi kami jauh. Entahlah tidak terlalu penting? Oh, ada satu orang yang menyukaiku. Begitu."

"Jihoon, kau sadar betapa cepatnya kau berbicara barusan?"

"Maaf, intinya ramalanku tidak benar, Wonwoo. Aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya, kok."

"Kau tau Jihoon, kau belum memberitauku siapa 'dia' itu."

Masuk akal, "Um, Choi Seungcheol, ketua kelas kita," Jihoon sedikit berbisik, "kata Seungkwan semua siswi disini mencoba dengannya. Jadi apakah kau juga mencoba dengannya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Oh, kau benar-benar mencoba dengan _crush_ -mu."

"Hasilnya jauh berbeda denganmu Ji. Tentu saja aku yang menyukai duluan. Lalu, kami juga jauh. Banyak juga penghalangnya. Kau taulah orang popular gimana Ji?"

"Aku tau, _goodluck_ , Jeon Wonwoo." Tanpa diberitahu-pun Jihoon tau siapa 'orang populer' yang disukai Wonwoo.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak berharap."

" _Well_ , kalau kau benar-benar suka aku akan membantumu, Wonwoo."

"Kita lihat nanti." Wonwoo kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah melihat guru bahasa Inggris mereka memasuki ruang kelas.

Guru mereka, Guru Baek membagikan kertas kosong dengan tulisan bold besar di paling atas ' **MY IDEAL TYPE'**.

" _You see that title above. Go and spend your 30 minutes thinking about your ideal type. Probably later we will choose one of you to present."_

Jihoon tidak menyukai pelajaran Inggris. Tentu saja karena alasan pertama ia tidak fasih berbahasa Inggris. Kedua karena Mr. Baek sering menyuruh muridnya maju ke depan kelas untuk membacakan hasil tulisannya. Tidak penting menurut Jihoon.

Jihoon mengambil bolpoin dan mulai menulis.

 _1._ _I want him to be taller than me! Of course._

Jihoon tidak benar-benar punya tipe ideal. Seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya sudah lebih dari cukup. Maklum, Jihoon 160 sentimeter saja belum sampai.

 _2._ _Cute and handsome in one person~_

 _3._ _Care about me, a lot._

 _4._ _Big-eyed. Because mine are too small._

 _5._ _Please, not a cheesy type._

Jihoon memilih yang tipikal, yang ia yakin semua orang juga mempunyai pilihan yang sama: seseorang yang lebih tinggi, yang tampan namun juga bisa _cute_ , perhatian, bermata besar (oke, yang ini sedikit subjektif), dan bukan seseorang yang _cheesy_.

Jihoon mengumpulkan tugasnya ke Mr. Baek. _Typical_ , komentar Mr. Baek setelah membaca singkat tulisan Jihoon. Ia tidak protes karena memang yang ia tulis adalah jawaban-jawaban yang tipikal.

 _"_ _Should we choose someone now? Give me one name!"_ Pemilihan siapa yang maju tidaklah sulit dan Jihoon tidak khawatir tentang hal itu. Ia sangat yakin jika ia tidak akan maju, tentu saja. Yang paling berpotensi maju adalah,

"Choi Seungcheol! Choi Seungcheol! Choi Seungcheol!"

Nah kan, Jihoon sudah menduga. Ketua kelas selalu 'dikorbankan' pertama. Dan anehnya Seungcheol tidak pernah protes.

 _"_ _So my ideal type is a girl who shorter than me, cute and fluffy, sings and plays music well, and actually I would accept anything from her if I really like her."_ Nah kan, jawaban tipikal juga.

 _"_ _Do you have someone in your mind, Seungcheol?"_

 _"_ _Of course I do but, I still don't know. Isn't this obvious enough?"_ Oh, ternyata Seungcheol sedikit 'ngode'.

Setelah presentasi singkat Seungcheol jam pelajaran Inggris selesai sudah.

"Sini yang mau ambil undian!" Jihoon baru ingat ini hari Senin. Tentu saja hari Senin mereka mengundi dengan siapa teman duduknya seminggu kedepan.

Jihoon menghampiri meja Jina, sekertaris kelas sekaligus pembuat undian, dan mengambil satu dari banyak kertas-kertas.

 _Delapan belas._

Karena dirasa tidak terlalu depan, Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidak menukarnya. Jihoon kemudian bergabung dengan Wonwoo dan teman-teman yang lain. Mungkin menggosip.

"Tadi aku mencoba dengan Cheol, aku yang suka duluan."

"Sama!"

"Sama aku juga!"

"Tapi ada yang Cheol yang suka duluan, lho." Kali ini Seungkwan selaku peramal yang berbicara. Kerumunan itu penasaran, kecuali Wonwoo tentunya karena ia sudah tau.

"Ngapain sih?" Jihoon ikut 'nimbrung' disana juga.

"Nah ini dia orangnya!" Seungkwan menunjuk Jihoon.

"Aku kenapa?" Jihoon kebingungan. Baru datang langsung ditunjuk entah mengapa.

"Pantesan tipe idealnya Cheol gitu. Masuk akal sih," Jiyeon berkomentar.

"Lho bukannya Cheol udah punya cewek ya?"

"Bukan! Cuma temen itu!"

"Oh bukan? Kirain ceweknya."

"INI NGOMONGIN APA SIH?" Jihoon frustasi tidak mengetahui apa yang teman-temannya ributkan. Yang pasti berhubungan dengan Seungcheol karena ia mendengar 'Cheol'.

"Maaf Ji. Kamu satu-satunya orang yang dapat ramalan Cheol yang suka kamu duluan. Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar suka?"

"Interupsi! Kalian dapat nomor berapa aja?" Jina sebagai sekertaris selain membuat undian juga mencatat undian.

"Aku delapan belas," kata Jihoon sambil menunjukkan kertas undiannya.

"Delapan belas," Jina menuliskan nama 'Lee Jihoon' di kolom perempuan nomor delapan belas, "oh, dengan Seungcheol ternyata."

 _Lelucon macam apa ini?_

to be continue

 **NEXT CHAPTER |** Chapter 2/? LOADING…

notes:

*sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi, ya. enggak semua sih, tapi beberapa ada yang benar-benar terjadi.

**sudah lama ingin menulis fanfic, tapi takut tidak selesai dan _lost interest_ di tengah-tengah. (semoga yang kali ini selesai) dan maaf kalau banyak kata-kata inggrisnya, jujur lebih nyaman dan lebih sering baca fanfic inggris tapi belum PD kalau nulis pakai inggris hehe.

***minor-pairing couple, jicheol. memang minority banget tapi aku sayang :')

**** btw, aku pingin tanya ini: kalian lebih senang bahasa yang benar-benar baku (kayak chapter ini atau yang percakapannya agak nyantai? misalnya _kenapa tidak_ jadi _kenapa nggak._ bagaimana? atau campur karena kadang ada yang cocok santai ada yang cocok baku banget hehe (jujur bingung)

****last: read and review? _pretty please~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/?: "Halo Jihoon, semoga kamu betah sama aku."

 _nb: di percakapan sedikit tidak baku ya hehe) + Ada tambahan cast ya_

"Halo." _Terlalu singkat._

"Hai Jihoon, ehm, aku Seungcheol." _Dia sudah pasti tau namaku!_

"…" _Nanti dikira sombong_.

"Oh hai, kamu duduk disini?" _Pastilah yang ke bangku itu duduk disana._

"Biasa aja, ini calon _seatmate_ , kok, bukan _soulmate_ ," komentar Mingyu. Seungcheol dan Mingyu memang selalu menjadi dua orang pertama yang datang ke sekolah.

"Apa, Gyu? _Seatmate_? _More like soulmate_." _Skandal._

"PAGI SEUNGCHEOL!," tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut panjang masuk dan duduk di belakang Seungcheol, "oh, ada Mingyu juga ternyata. Pagi!"

"Oh, hehe pagi, Jeonghan."

"Gitu ya, Jeonghan? Yang kelihatan Seungcheol doang," kata Mingyu.

"Maklum lah, calon. Ya, kan Cheol?"

Seungcheol yang tidak terlalu mendengarkan pembicaraan tapi asik sendiri dengan ponsel-pun bingung, "Hah? Calon apa Han?"

"Calon pacar!"

"CIEEEEE" – Mingyu

 _Skandal Part 2._

— 

_"Halo Ji, kamu udah berangkat?"_

"Aku telat bangun," kata Jihoon sambil memakai sepatu dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan yang lain memegang ponselnya yang tersambung ke Wonwoo.

 _"15 menit lagi, Ji! Fast fast!"_

Jihoon menggerutu dan cepat-cepat keluar rumah dan menutup pagar. Ia lari ke halte bus terdekat dan menunggu bus. _Seongnam High School 1 minute. Please wait._

 _"10 menit lagi,, Jihoon!"_

"Sabar! 1 menit lagi bus-nya datang dan aku pasti sampai di sekolah tepat waktu," kata Jihoon sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, "atau mungkin mepet."

Bus yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Tanpa menunggu lama Jihoon lari masuk ke bus. Ia tidak melihat satu-pun kursi yang kosong. Dengan terpaksa Jihoon berdiri dekat pintu supaya keluar lebih cepat, pikirnya.

Setelah menempuh kurang lebih 8 menit di dalam bus, akhirnya Jihoon sampai di sekolah. _1 menit lagi!_ Jihoon lari menerobos orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Entah bagaimana keadaan rambutnya nanti atau apa kata orang tentangnya, ia tidak peduli. Yang penting sampai kelas dan tidak terlambat di pelajaran pertama—favoritnya, Musik.

Jihoon membuka pintu kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Semuanya sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Jihoon terlihat _lost_ , tidak tau harus duduk dimana, dengan siapa sampai akhirnya Wonwoo memberi sinyal _'Depanku!'_

Jihoon cepat-cepat menuju bangkunya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal setelah berhasil lari marathon dari halte bus sampai kelas. Satu hal lagi, karena terlalu lelah, ia tidak menyadari bahwa _seatmate_ -nya sedari tadi menuggu saat yang tepat untuk..

"Halo Jihoon, semoga kamu betah sama aku."

Jihoon baru sadar kalau _seatmate_ -nya itu Choi Seungcheol. Jihoon tidak langsung membalas perkataan atau salam sambutan dari Seungcheol. Ia masih mencerna perkataan Seungcheol yang ia anggap _random_ ini. Seumur-umur baru pertama kali teman sebangku memberikan 'semoga kamu betah sama aku.'

"Maaf terlalu tiba-tiba, kan? Jangan dipikirkan."

"Halo juga Seungcheol."

"Kenapa denganmu, Cheol?" Jihoon menoleh ke belakang. Ah, Yoon Jeonghan, 1 dari entah berapa 'fans' dari Seungcheol. Tentu saja, semua juga tau kalau fans-fans Seungcheol itu hanya bercanda, tapi menurut Jihoon bisa saja Jeonghan benar-benar menyukai Seungcheol— _she is too obvious._

"Kenapa apanya, Han?"

"Dulu sewaktu kita pernah duduk sebangku kamu tidak pernah memberiku _welcome greeting_." _Nah kan, sudah Jihoon bilang—obvious._

"Oh, kita kan sudah lumayan berteman dekat. Kalau dengan Jihoon," Seungcheol menoleh ke Jihoon, "masih belum dekat."

"Masih belum," gumam Jihoon.

Merasa bosan, Jihoon akhirnya menoleh ke belakang dan ia disambut oleh Wonwoo yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ ," kata Jihoon sambil melepas paksa _earphone_ Wonwoo, "gila! Tadi pagi aku hampir telat kalau saja kamu tidak telpon."

" _I'm a good friend,_ Ji."

"Aku tau. Sudah telat, jalan ramai, bus penuh, sekarang pelajaran musik juga tidak ada guru. Aku sediiiiiiiiiiih."

"Jangan alay, Ji."

Tidak berhenti disini saja, Jihoon melanjutkan ceritanya. Entah masih tentang keterlambatannya, entah tentang drama yang tadi malam ia tonton, atau keinginannya membeli sesuatu. Wonwoo sebagai sahabat yang baik dengan sabar mendengarkan Jihoon.

Karena Jihoon asyik sendiri dengan Wonwoo, mau tidak mau Seungcheol tidak ada yang mengajak ngobrol dan pastinya mengobrol dengan Jeonghan. Seungcheol juga sebenarnya (sedikit) menguping pembicaraan Jihoon-Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , lapar~"

"Makan."

Jihoon memukul pelan kepala Wonwoo dengan buku yang ada di meja, " _I know_ Wonwoo."

Jihoon kembali memutar badannya menghadap depan dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja dengan alas tangan.

"Kamu rame juga ya, ternyata."

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menjawab dengan kikuk, "Oh, iya, kalau sudah dekat."

Seungcheol hanya terseyum. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka secara tergesa-gesa (seperti Jihoon tadi pagi).

"Maaf anak-anak, Saya tadi masih menghadiri rapat untuk malam pentas seni tahunan sekolah kita."

"Iya, _seonsaengnim_."

"Jadi anak-anak, seperti yang kalian tau setiap tahun sekolah kita mengadakan pentas seni dan bazaar. Tahun ini juga begitu acara yang diadakan sama persis. Hanya saja waktunya dipercepat."

" _Seonsaengnim_ , jadi, kita harus bergerak lebih cepat untuk penampilannya? Kelas kita saja belum membagi kelompok untuk penampilannya."

"Nah karena itu, saja disini akan meminta tolong kepada kalian. Tahun ini juga seperti tahun lalu. Satu kelompok 4 orang akan menampilan _performance_ entah apa. Lalu ada yang spesial untuk tahun ini yaitu drama musikal!"

"Apa semua kelas juga melakukan drama?"

"Hanya kelas kalian! Entah mengapa banyak guru yang mengusulkan kelas kalian karena dirasa banyak anak-anak yang berjiwa seni disini. Oke, jadi silahkan bagi kelompok dan diskusikan tentang drama musikalnya. Saya tinggal lagi untuk mengurus perizinan tempat. Terima kasih."

Jihoon sudah pasti satu kelompok dengan Wonwoo. Tanpa mereka saling bertanya-pun mereka berdua juga tau bahwa mereka akan sekelompok. Masalahnya tinggal mencari dua orangg lagi supaya kelompok mereka komplit.

"Mau sama siapa, Ji?"

"Terserah. Sama aja kok, sama siapa aja." Jihoon sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa saja, yang penting tampil di pentas seni.

"Ehm anu," Seungcheol tiba-tiba berbicara, "aku juga mencari dua orang lagi. Gimana kalau kamu dan Wonwoo masuk kelompokku?"

"Berdua sama siapa? Jeonghan?" Jihoon bertanya pada Seungcheol spontan.

"Eh bukan Ji, Mingyu."

"Oh," Jihoon bertanya kepada Wonwoo, "gimana? Mau?"

"Terserah, Ji."

"Oke, Cheol. Kita bareng ya."

"Bareng?"

"Maksudnya sekelompok." Muka Jihoon memerah.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum, "Iya, iya."

Jihoon tidak menjawab lagi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang kartu yang diramalkan Seungkwan dulu. _'Dia suka duluan'_ _apa iya ya?_

"Jadi Jihoon mulai kapan kita mulai bareng-nya?" tanya Seungcheol agak keras sehingga seisi kelas menoleh kepada mereka berdua.

 _Ah pasti nggak._

"Hah?"

"Aku ulang sekali lagi ya, kapan barengnya Lee Jihoon?"

 _Ah, pasti nggak._

 _._

 _._

 _Nggak salah._

"CIEEEEEEEE"

 _Skandal Part 3._

to be continue

 **NEXT CHAPTER |** Chapter 3/? LOADING…

—

Note:

Halo! Akhirnya bisa update~ ini chapter dibuat cepet-cepet dengan harapan bisa cepet update dan belajar buat UTS haha.

Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah aneh, haha. Karena tiba-tiba aku bingung cerita ini mau dibuat gimana?

Tenang, ada Jeonghan tapi tetep Jicheol :)

Ini tanpa proses pengeditannya, nggak sempat sudah mau UTS.

Next update ditunggu selesai UTS ya :)

Thankyou! Last _review, please_?


End file.
